Midna's Shame
by xXDeathIsAPromiseXx
Summary: The Twilight King and Queen murdered by Zant, the King seals him away for 20 years with his last energy.Zant breaks free after 19 years,can Midna defeat him? In a moment of weakness, Midna hesitates in her fight and is cursed to the form of an imp.Ashamed at being hesitant to fight for her kingdom, she flees the Twilight to seek out the only thing that can help her, The Divine Wolf


They were in a large, dark stone room, the king and queen. Thick and heavy navy blue curtains hung on all the castle windows, their purpose to shut out all and any light from the outside world. One could guess it was a cold night due to the fact there was a magnificent fire crackling in the fireplace. Across from the roaring fireplace, a magnificent bed took up a great deal of room. The bedposts reached to just below the ceiling, almost as if afraid to touch it. The stone floor was bare, as were the walls, except for a single tapestry on a wall next to the bed, a divine wolf pictured.

Queen Tahna lay on the bed, exhausted. Her long crimson-red hair lay across her face and pillow, her blood red eyes fluttered open weakly, her pale blue skin looking sickly. "Sarna. Bring her here." She beckoned weakly, reaching an arm out as a motion to bring her newborn child to her.

King Sarna stood before the fireplace. The flames casted orange light against him and gave the illusion of yellow hair with orange highlights, but it was just the fire. Sarna turned around and faced his sickly wife. Their red eyes met and he shifted the small bundle in his arms, tucking a fold of the blanket closer to the child's neck to protect against the cold. He crossed the room to his wife, who took the child and held her against her chest. Sarna sat on the edge of the bed, the child's skin standing out slightly brighter against the blue skin of her parents.

They both looked at the child. Baby blue skin exposed where a bit of the blanket had relaxed in its duty to cover it, a small wispy floss of orange hair on its small head, and sleepy closed eyes.

"She's beautiful," Sarna said, delicately tucking back a fold of the fabric that had blocked his view of his first daughter's sleeping face. "She looks just like you."

Tahna smiled weakly as she gazed at the restful face.

She was the first-born child to the Twilight King and Queen. She would be the heir to the kingdom, even if they had a second child, a boy. It was always the first-born child that inherited, no matter the gender.

"Midna," Tahna said, stroking Midna's cheek with one finger. "Your name is Midna. You're a princess."

Sarna chuckled. "How perfect. The New Guardian."

In the royal family, 'na' was always at the end of the names. It meant 'The', as a title. The first part of the name always had a meaning, and in the Twilight language, the title is always put at the end of the name, not before it. Tahna's name meant The Patient, and Sarna's meant The Ruler. Midna's name was The New Guardian.

Midna slowly opened her eyes for the first time, revealing red eyes the same as her parents'.

"She's a fierce one," commented Sarna. "She gets that from my side of the family" Tahna chuckled. They stared in silence at the child.

A scream tore through the silence in the castle. Sarna jumped to a stand beside the bed and focused on the big wooden door to the room. The scream had been close. The screaming started again, closer. Inhuman shrieks and screams of pain. What in the hell is going on, thought Sarna as he looked back at his wife and child. If there was a threat, Tahna was too weak from birth to fight, he would have to stay here and defend her. Leaving her alone and unprotected was not an option.

The screaming stopped, and an eerie atmosphere of the unknown settled in as Sarna stared at the door.

Shhhhht...shhhhht...shhhhht...shhhhht.

Sarna tried to identify the noise in the hall, dragging, he concluded. The big wooden door suddenly tore off its hinges and flew across the room. It hit the opposite wall before hitting the floor. Sarna's red eyes attempting to penetrate the darkness, to identify the threat through the black wall inhabiting the hallway. The torches in the hall had been blown out, leaving it in its hellish darkness.

Shhhhht...shhhhhht...shhhhht...

Zant's form broke the doorway, his hand clutching the hair of a castle guard and dragging him behind him with every step. Zant released his captive and let the body fall to the floor.

Sarna raised his hand in front of him, his black nails elongating into sharp dagger-like weapons. He ran at Zant, but he dematerialized as he was struck and re-formed next to the bed. Sarna whipped around and charged him, his fist trailing dark energy as it connected with Zant's armor. Zant's head armor cracked and a section fell off, leaving a dark gap at his left cheek.

Zant quickly reached up and grabbed Sarna's wrist and gripped hard, his wrist making audible cracking noises. Sarna threw his head back in pain, a deep growl reverberating in his throat. He grabbed Zant's shoulder with his other hand and a dark corrosive liquid quickly started eating at his armor and expanding quickly over his whole torso and head. Zant released his wrist and dematerialized, reforming at the other end of the bed. He shot out his arm and grabbed Tahna's throat, hauling her off the bad and slammed her against the wall. With his free hand he punch hard into her chest and released a red dark energy ball, a devilish cackle sounding out. Tahna fell to the floor dead, a trickle of blood escaping between her lips, her eyes staring at nothing. Midna on the bed cried out.

Sarna bit his own hand with his sharp fangs, letting his blood flow free. He started his Kido spell as Zant stood watching. "Death's Red Dog, Bite! Reaper's Words Ensnare! Gates of Hell, Entrap!" Sarna raised both his hands up toward Zant allowing the Red Energy shoot out from his palms. It consumed Zant's whole body, eating at it particle by particle from the inside out until he was no more. Sarna fell to the floor, dead. The price of his banishing spell.

On the bed, Midna screamed. The room was engulfed in silence once more.


End file.
